2.02 Treibholz/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Inselabschnitt Die Episode beginnt draußen im Meer. Gerade haben die merkwürdigen fremden Leute auf dem kleinen Boot Walt in ihre Gewalt gebracht und das Floß in die Luft gesprengt. Überall treiben brennende Wrackteile im Wasser, und irgendwo zwischen ihnen auch Sawyer, der durch einen Schuss an der Schulter verletzt wurde, Jin und Michael. Walt schreit im Hintergrund verzweifelt nach Hilfe. Walt: Bitte! Dad, Hilfe! Michael: Walt! Michael bemüht sich mit aller Kraft, dem davonfahrenden Boot hinterher zu schwimmen, doch das Boot verschwindet in der Dunkelheit. Sawyer taucht an der Wasseroberfläche auf, prustet und keucht, blickt um sich, sucht nach Jin und Michael, doch Jin ist nirgendwo zu sehen. Nur Michaels verzweifelte Schreie durchbrechen die stille Nacht. Michael: Walt! Oh Nein! Walt! Walt! Walt!! Sawyer: Mike! Michael: Walt! Walt! Jin: Sawyer! Sawyer: Jin! Jin: [Etwas auf Koreanisch irgendwo in der Ferne] Michael: Walt! Sawyer: Mike! Sawyer schwimmt in Richtung eines treibenden Floßteiles. Michael: Walt! Sawyer erreicht das Floßteil, klammert sich daran fest. Sawyer: Mike! Michael: Walt! Walt! Michael hat Schwierigkeiten, sich über Wasser zu halten, verliert immer wieder die Balance, schluckt Wasser und kämpft und schreit dennoch ununterbrochen seinem Sohn hinterher. Schließlich sieht Sawyer ihn untergehen, beeilt sich, zu ihm hinüberzuschwimmen. Sawyer: Warte, Mike! Warte, Mike! Warte! Michael: Walt! Sawyer: Mike! Er packt ihn, zerrt ihn wieder an die Oberfläche, zerrt ihn hinüber zu seinem Bruchstück des zerstörten Floßes, versucht verbissen, ihn zu retten. Er klettert auf das Wrackteil und zieht Michael mit sich, beide noch halb mit den Beinen im Wasser hängend. Doch Michael ist besinnungslos. Sawyer: Mike... Mike! Mike! Mike!!! Sawyer zögert keinen Moment sondern schlägt ihm heftig auf den Brustkorb. Sawyer: Michael! Michael rührt sich nicht. Locke steht im Dschungel vor der Luke. Gerade ist das Flutlicht ausgegangen. Und Kate tief unten im Schacht verschwunden. Ringsum ist alles still. Locke: Kate! Kate! Kate! Keine Antwort. Locke zögert nicht mehr länger, befestigt das Seil am Rand der Luke und lässt sich in den Schacht hinunter. Zurück zum Trümmerfeld im Meer. Sawyer schlägt auf Michaels Brustkorb ein, beugt sich über ihn, hält ihm die Nase zu und fängt an, ihn zu beatmen. Und endlich kommt Michael zu sich, zuckt zusammen und fängt an zu husten. Nur ein Gedanke in seinem Kopf. Michael: Wo ist Walt? Sawyer: Ich weiß es nicht. Michael: Wo ist er? Sawyer: Ich weiß es nicht. Michael: Wo ist mein Sohn? Walt! Wieder fängt er an zu schreien so laut er kann. Um sie herum schwimmen Bruchstücke dessen, was einmal sein Floß gewesen war. Das Boot ist verschwunden. Und Walt mit ihm. Und auch von Jin gibt es keine Spur. Rückblick Rückblick. Michael sitzt in einem Büro vor dem Schreibtisch eines Anwalts. Der Anwalt sieht Papiere und Unterlagen durch. Anwalt: Wie ist das mit dem Bein passiert? Michael: Das war'n Autounfall. Anwalt: Au. Michael: Ja. Anwalt: Also das ist der Papierkram, den ihre Ex-Frau geschickt hat. Michael: Sie ist nicht meine Ex-Frau. Sie - sie ist.. nur Walts Mutter. Der Anwalt wirft ihm einen Blick zu, wendet sich dann wieder seinen Unterlagen zu. Michael: Sie, äh…Susan… sie hat einen neuen Job in Rom, und sie will mit ihrem Freund und Walt dort hinziehen. Anwalt: Gut, ich werd mich darum kümmern. Keine Sorge, Mr. Dylan. Michael: Dawson. Wieder ein kurzer Blick des Anwalts. Anwalt: Richtig. Entschuldigung. Dawson. Also dieser Freund… ist das dieser Brian Porter? Michael: Ja. Wieso? Was steht da? Anwalt: Anscheinend will Susan, dass Sie vollständig von Ihren Rechten als Walts Vater zurücktreten, damit Mr. Porter ihn adoptieren kann. Michael: Sie will, dass ich meinen Sohn weggebe? Anwalt: Ihre einzige Chance, mit der Adoption durchzukommen, ja. Michael ist völlig am Boden zerstört. Anwalt: Wenn Sie das hier unterschreiben, ist Ihr Sohn nach dem Gesetz für Sie wie jedes beliebige Kind. Sie geben damit ihre väterlichen Rechte auf, und zwar für immer. Michael: Ja also, kann ich sie aufhalten wegzugehen? Anwalt: Tja, wir könnten.. eine einstweilige Verfügung beantragen, dann könnten sie nicht weglaufen.. Michael: [Rasch] Ja, das das... das machen wir. Anwalt: Verstehe. [Er wirft ihm einen nachdenklichen Blick zu, zögert.] Mr. Dawson, dass Sie mit ihrem Problem durch diese Tür gekommen sind sagt mir eins. Es sagt mir, dass ich der beste bin, den Sie sich leisten können. Wenn wir damit weitermachen, wird es was kosten, und zwar nicht wenig. Sogar bei meinem Tarif. Das ist wie David gegen Goliath. Ich muss Sie einfach fragen, wollen Sie das wirklich machen? Michael: Sie werden mir nicht meinen Sohn wegnehmen. Ende des Rückblicks. Inselabschnitt Michael und Sawyer sitzen auf dem kleinen Floßstück und treiben sachte im ruhigen Wasser. Jin ist nicht bei ihnen. Um sie herum ist nichts als Dunkelheit, kein Geräusch, keine Bewegung. Doch Michael schreit immer noch nach Walt. Michael: Walt! Walt! [hustet] Walt! Sawyer: [Erschöpft] Mike, du musst deine Kraft sparen. Michael: [wütend] Sie haben meinen Sohn entführt! Sawyer: Ja, hab ich gesehen — mit einem Boot. Das bedeutet, er ist außer Rufweite. Michael: Wie willst du das wissen? Sawyer: Ich hab Augen und Ohren. Und selbst wenn er dich hören könnte, könntest du nichts tun. Michael: Versteh doch, wenn er mich hört, weiß er, dass ich lebe - dass ich kommen werde, dass ich komme und ihn da rausholen werde. Dass Walt mich hören kann, ist das einzige Fünkchen Hoffnung, das ich habe. Erzähl mir nicht, dass du das nicht verstehst. Sawyer antwortet nicht. Und wieder fängt Michael an zu brüllen. Michael: Walt! Walt! Zurück zur Luke in den Dschungel. Das Seil hängt tief in den Schacht herunter. Lockes Fuß tritt unten in die kleine Pfütze. Er hat den Grund erreicht und lässt vom Seil ab, tritt langsam in den Tunnelgang hinein und sieht sich vorsichtig um, während er leise nach Kate ruft. Locke: Kate... Keine Antwort. Alles ist still und menschenleer. Langsam geht er weiter, doch seine Schuhe quietschen, und er hält inne, zieht sie rasch aus und stellt sie ordentlich nebeneinander vor die Wand. Dann geht er weiter, ganz vorsichtig, ganz leise, nichts scheint seinen Augen zu entgehen, jedes kleine Detail, das seltsame Logo an der Wand zum Beispiel, in deren Mitte ein schwarzer Schwan zu erkennen ist. Schließlich erreicht er den großen Raum mit der Kuppel und all der Computerausrüstung. Und dort auf dem Boden liegt Kate. Sie kommt gerade zu sich, stöhnt leise, versucht sich aufzurichten. Locke läuft besorgt zu ihr hinüber. Locke: Kate... Kate ist völlig verwirrt, setzt sich vorsichtig auf und hat Schwierigkeiten, sich zu orientieren. Kate: John... Locke: Langsam. Langsam. Langsam, langsam. Er will ihr aufhelfen, doch Kate sieht plötzlich etwas hinter seinem Rücken und erstarrt. Kate: Vorsicht, hinter dir. Eine Waffe klickt gleich hinter Locke. Locke fährt herum. Da steht Desmond hinter ihm, ein Gewehr in den Händen. Und starrt Locke an. Seine Stimme klingt leise, beinahe hoffnungsvoll. Desmond: Warte ich auf dich? Warte ich auf dich? Locke und Kate starren ihn nur verwirrt und sprachlos an. Zurück auf dem Meer. Michael und Sawyer sitzen erschöpft und reglos auf ihrem Wrackteil. Nun ist es Michael, der ganz still ist, während Sawyer lauthals nach Jin ruft. Sawyer: Jin! Jin! Jin! Michael: Dachte, wir müssen Kraft sparen. Sawyer: Ja, nur.. dass Jin noch da draußen ist, also wenn du damit einverstanden bist, werd ich weiter rufen. [Und er fängt wieder an zu rufen] Jin! Michael: [Bitter] Du fühlst dich schuldig. Sawyer: Was? Michael: Deinetwegen habe ich das Signal abgefeuert. Sawyer: [Fassungslos] Meinetwegen hast du das... Was, ist das jetzt meine Schuld?! Michael: [Zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen] Sie haben meinen Sohn. Sie haben uns gefunden und Walt mitgenommen, weil du wolltest, dass ich das Signal gebe. Sawyer: Walt ist wenigstens auf einem Boot, bestimmt in ne warme Decke gekuschelt und mit ner Tasse Kakao, während wir auf diesem.. Michael: Runter von meinem Floß. Sawyer: Was? Sawyer starrt ihn an. Michael erwidert seinen Blick, völlig außer sich vor Wut. Michael: Runter.. Plötzlich stößt irgend etwas heftig von unten gegen ihr Wrackteil. Michael und Sawyer zucken zusammen. Sawyer: Was zum Teufel war das? Irgendetwas schwimmt unter dem Floßstück herum, es sieht aus wie ein Hai, doch da ist ebenfalls ein Logo auf seiner Flosse. Und wieder greift es das Wrackstück an, das heftig zu wackeln und schaukeln beginnt. Michael und Sawyer haben Schwierigkeiten, sich festzuhalten, um nicht ins Wasser zu stürzen. Sawyer zieht seine Waffe hervor, seine Hände zittern. Michael: Wie ich sehe, hast du es wenigstens geschafft, deinen besten Freund da zu retten. Das Ding wird eh nicht funktionieren. Sawyer: Sie wird funktionieren. Michael: Du warst unter Wasser. Sawyer: Was weißt du überhaupt von Waffen, Hoss? Sie wird funktionieren. [Er holt die Kugeln aus dem Magazin, seine Hände immer noch zitternd] Sind die Kugeln trocken, ist das Pulver trocken. Wenn das Pulver trocken ist... Wieder wird das Floß heftig von unten angestoßen, Sawyer muß sich hastig am Rand des Wrackstücks festhalten, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Einige Patronen fallen aus seiner Hand und ins Meer. Er und Michael starren panisch ins Wasser hinunter. Sawyer: Nein! Michael: Was zum Teufel ist das? Sawyer: [Atemlos] Das ist ein Hai. Ist nur ein Hai. Michael: [Brüllt ihn an] "Ist nur ein Hai"? Soll ich mich jetzt besser fühlen? Ich kann mir vorstellen, wieso der Hai hier herumstreicht. Wegen deiner Schulter. Sawyer: [Sarkastisch] Oh, dann hör ich einfach auf zu bluten, ja? [Michael wirft ihm nur einen grimmigen Blick zu ] Hast du auf einmal vergessen, was passiert ist? Wieso ich angeschossen wurde? Michael: Was? Sawyer: Ich meine, wie wär's mit etwas Dankbarkeit? Wie wär's mit nem "Danke schön"? Michael: Danke schön? Wofür? Dass du versucht hast deinen Arsch zu retten? Sawyer starrt ihn einen Moment lang nur an. Der Hai ist im Moment nicht mehr zu sehen. Sawyer: Du willst, dass ich von deinem Floß verschwinde? Sollst du haben. Er beugt sich vor und fängt an, mit seinem unverletzten Arm im Wasser zu paddeln, um näher an ein anderes Bruchstück des Floßes heranzukommen, gleitet von Michaels Stück herunter und zieht sich auf das andere. Nun treiben die beiden getrennt im Meer. Sawyer: [Knurrt] Ich habe versucht, deinen verdammten Sohn zu retten. Michael wirft ihm nur einen wütenden Blick zu. Rückblick Rückblick. Michael und Susan treffen sich mit ihren Anwälten. Beide Parteien sitzen einander gegenüber an einem riesigen blankpolierten Verhandlungstisch. Susans Anwältin Lizzy führt das Gespräch, während die anderen still daneben sitzen. Sie klingt anklagend und berechnend. Lizzy: Wir wollen über Walt reden, einverstanden, Mr. Dawson? Michael: Äh, klar, okay. Lizzy: Wann haben Sie Walt eigentlich zuletzt gesehen? Michael: Ähm, muss ein Jahr her sein. Lizzy: Es waren 14 Monate, um genau zu sein. Anwalt: Ist das eine Frage, Lizzy? Sie beachtet Michaels Anwalt nicht, ist nur auf Michael fixiert. Michael hat eine stille abweisende Haltung eingenommen. Lizzy: Wie erklären Sie das, Mr. Dawson? Das ist eine lange Zeit. Michael: Susan hat ihn mit nach Amsterdam genommen, wegen ihrer Arbeit. Lizzy: Und damit hatten Sie kein Problem? Michael: Entschuldigen Sie, bitte? Lizzy: Aber jetzt, wo sie nach Rom zieht, beantragen Sie eine einstweilige Verfügung. Das kommt mir etwas inkonsequent vor. Michael: [Aufbrausend] Inkon-- nein. Nein, nein, nein, nein. Sein Anwalt versucht ihn zur Ruhe zu bringen. Anwalt: Nein, nicht, nicht.. das ist Absicht-das ist Absicht.. nicht antworten. Doch Michael ist zu sehr außer sich, um auf ihn zu hören. Michael: Sie-sie hat ihn einfach mitgenommen. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie geht. Anwalt: Michael, bitte, hören Sie auf. Michael sieht zu Susan hinüber. Michael: Du hast gesagt, ich könnte eh nichts machen. Susan erwidert seinen Blick, doch da ist keine Reaktion, kein Gefühl in ihrem Blick. Und sie sagt kein einziges Wort. Lizzy: Und Sie haben auch nichts gemacht, nicht wahr? Anwalt: Mein Mandant wird auf diese Frage nicht antworten. Lizzy: Weil er keine Antwort weiß. Sie waren kürzlich in einen Unfall verwickelt, nicht? Michael: Ja. Lizzy: Sie wurden mehrmals operiert, haben wochenlang im Einzelzimmer gelegen, aufwändige Rehabilitation. Wer ist eigentlich dafür aufgekommen, Mr. Dawson? Michael kann mehr und mehr nicht fassen was er hört. Wieder wendet er sich an Susan, hilflos und enttäuscht. Michael: [Zu Susan] Du wolltest das, nicht ich. Doch wieder sagt Susan kein Wort. Ihre Anwältin wendet sich eifrig und energisch an die Gerichtsschreiberin. Lizzy: Bitte zu Protokoll: Mr. Dawson erkennt die Tatsache an, dass Ms. Lloyd seine Rechnungen beglichen hat. Michael hat genug. Michael: Sus.. Sue, sag.. Susan, sag ihnen, dass ich dich um nichts gebeten habe. Lizzy: Bitte sprechen Sie meine Mandantin nicht an. Susan weicht Michaels Blick aus. Michael: Ich hab sie.. [Sein Anwalt unterbricht ihn und flüstert ihm etwas zu.] Lizzy: Was waren die ersten Wörter von Walt, Mr. Dawson? Michael: Entschuldigung. Wie, bitte? Lizzy: Seine ersten Wörter, wissen Sie welche das waren? Michael: Ich -- nein, ich – ich war nicht da. Lizzy: Wissen Sie, was sein Lieblingsessen ist? Michael antwortet nicht mehr, sinkt mehr und mehr in seinem Sitz zusammen, den Blick immer frustrierter. Lizzy: Wissen Sie... Michael: Nein! Anwalt: Okay, das muss doch nicht sein. Michael: [Niedergeschlagen] Nein… Lizzy: Also, für jemanden, der so sehr für seine väterlichen Rechte kämpft, wissen Sie recht wenig über Ihren Sohn, Mr. Dawson. Michael: [Bitter] Ich bin sein Vater. Lizzy: Entschuldigen Sie, könnten Sie das noch mal wiederholen, nur für’s Protokoll? Michael: [Fest] Ich bin sein Vater. Ende des Rückblicks. Inselabschnitt Zurück zu den Floßbruchstücken. Michael und Sawyer sitzen jeder auf seinem Wrackteil. Sawyer hat sichtlich Schmerzen. Sein Hemd, dort wo die Kugel seine Schulter getroffen hat, ist blutverschmiert. Er versucht es weiter aufzureißen, um einen besseren Blick auf die Wunde werfen zu können, verzieht schmerzvoll das Gesicht, als er die Einschussstelle berührt. Und macht dennoch weiter. Mehr noch, er versucht die Kugel mit den Fingern zu erreichen. Michael sieht es. Michael: Hey, drehst du durch? Du willst die Kugel mit deinen bloßen Händen rausholen? Sawyer: [Keuchend vor Schmerz] Hast du ne bessere Idee? [Michael antwortet nicht] Dann fahr zur Hölle. Er versucht nicht aufzuschreien vor Schmerz, tastet sich immer weiter in die Wunde vor. Michael: Das schaffst du niemals allein. Sawyer: Ich dachte, wir gehen getrennte Wege, Mike. Michael: Wir hängen in derselben Strömung. Sawyer: Und er redet immer noch. [leise zu sich selbst] Also los.. Weiter und weiter tastet er sich an die Kugel heran, steckt seine Finger tief in die aufgerissene blutende Schulter, erreicht die Kugel schließlich, keuchend und am Ende seiner Kräfte. Schreit laut auf, als er sie schließlich herauszieht. Die blutverschmierte Kugel zwischen den Fingern sitzt er da, noch immer keuchend, von Schmerz und Erschöpfung gezeichnet. Er wirft die Kugel ins Meer, wendet sich an Michael. Sawyer: Hast du mal'n Pflaster? Michael starrt ihn nur an. Unter der Kuppel im Dschungelerdboden. Desmond hat sein Gewehr auf Locke und Kate gerichtet. Die Augen auf Locke geheftet. Desmond: Bist du es? Sag, bist du es? Locke zuckt nicht mit der Wimper. Locke: Ja. Ja ich bin es. Desmonds Blick leuchtet auf. Aufgeregt und zutiefst erfreut betrachtet er Locke. Desmond: Ich glaub es fast nicht. Endlich bist du da. Locke: Ja, hier bin ich. Dann fällt Desmonds Blick auf Kate, die neben Locke am Boden liegt und die Szene mit verwirrter Verständnislosigkeit scharf im Auge behält. Desmond deutet mit der Gewehrspitze auf sie. Desmond: Wer ist sie? Locke: [Hilft Kate, aufzustehen] Sie ist mit mir hier. Aber Desmonds Freude ist verflogen. Skeptisch nimmt er Locke wieder ins Visier. Desmond: Was sagt der eine Schneemann zum anderen Schneemann? Locke: Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen. Desmond: [hebt das Gewehr] Weg mit dem Messer. Nein, du bist nicht er. Locke zieht sein Messer aus der Scheide, wirft es weg, versucht Desmond zu beruhigen. Seine Stimme ganz ruhig und fest. Locke: Wir sind nicht hier, um Sie anzugreifen. Desmond: Ach ja, und wieso seid ihr gekommen? Kate: Wir sind mit dem Flugzeug abgestürzt. Desmond: Was du nicht sagst? Und wann ist das gewesen? Locke: Vor 44 Tagen. Desmond: 44 Tage? Irgendetwas scheint Desmond in Erinnerung zu schießen. Kate wirft Locke einen Blick zu, während dieser seine Blicke neugierig und rasch durch den Raum gleiten lässt. Desmond geht, das Gewehr immer noch auf die beiden gerichtet, langsam hinter sie und weist mit dem Gewehr in eine Richtung. Desmond: Bewegt euch. Er treibt sie durch einen kleinen schmalen Gang in ein anderes Zimmer seiner Behausung hinüber. Lockes Blick fällt auf eine Wand, die von oben bis unten mit Strichlisten übersät ist, viel zu viele, um sie im Vorbeigehen zählen zu können. Seine Augen werden vor Staunen ganz weit. Locke: Wie lange sind Sie schon hier unten? Desmond: Ruhe. [Er schnappt sich ein Stück Kabel und wirft es Kate zu ] Fessele ihn. Kate starrt ihn entsetzt an, dann Locke, doch rührt sich nicht von der Stelle. Desmond: Na, mach schon! Locke: Warten Sie, warten Sie. Sie fesseln die falsche Person. Desmond: Und wieso, Bruder? Locke: Es ist nicht sinnvoll, mich zu fesseln, weil ich nicht gefährlich bin. Aber sie, sie ist auf der Flucht. Kate starrt ihn in ungläubigem Schock an, doch Locke beachtet sie gar nicht. Sein Blick ist unablässig auf Desmond gerichtet, der erst sein Gewehr Richtung Kate hält, dann wieder Richtung Locke. Desmond: Und was bist du dann, Bruder? Locke: Ich bin der regionale Vertriebsmanager einer Pappe- und Kartonagenmanufaktur. Wir stellen Verpackungen her. Desmond: Na dann los, Pappkamerad, fessle sie. Locke greift Kates Handgelenk. Sie wehrt sich dagegen. Kate: Wag es ja nicht, mich... Desmond: Hey! Sei ein braves Mädchen, ja? Er richtet das Gewehr auf sie, Kate starrt ihn an, dann Locke. Locke verliert keinen Augenblick und macht sich wieder daran, sie zu fesseln. Kate: [wütend zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen] Was denkst du dir eigentlich? Locke: [ruhig und leise] Es ist das beste für uns beide. Während er ihr die Hände im Rücken zusammenbindet, lässt er flink ein Messer in ihre Hosentasche gleiten. Desmond, der hinter ihm steht, hat es nicht sehen können. Die Augen nicht von ihnen lassend öffnet Desmond eine Tür. Desmond: Gut, bring sie her. Er führt die beiden zu einer Kammer. Darin ist es dunkel, nicht auszumachen wie groß der Raum sein könnte. Kate wehrt sich, versucht, sich aus Lockes Griff zu befreien. Doch der schubst sie ohne Zögern vorwärts. Kate: Hey, John, hey, warte. Desmond: Zumachen! Kate: Hey! Warte! Doch Locke achtet nicht auf sie, schiebt sie kurzerhand in die Kammer und schiebt die Tür hinter ihr zu. Kate bleibt allein in der Dunkelheit zurück. Hurley und Jack in den Höhlen. Jack sammelt alles zusammen, was er braucht, um Locke und Kate nachzugehen. Es ist dieselbe Szene wie schon in der vorherigen Episode. Hurly: Was soll der Scheiß? Du gehst wieder hin? Jack: Ja. Hurly: Und wozu dann das ganze Gequatsche, von wegen "Wir warten auf den Morgen und sehen wie die Sonne aufgeht"? Jack: Ich hab meine Meinung geändert. Er schnappt sich seinen Rucksack und macht sich auf den Weg. Hurley bleibt allein und verwirrt zurück. Charlie und Claire sitzen ganz in der Nähe am Boden. Claire hält Aaron im Arm. Claire: Hast du ne Ahnung, worum es geht? Charlie: Ich schätze, Jack wird irgendwas Heldenhaftes tun. Claire reicht ihm Aaron. Sie seufzt und verdreht die Augen. Charlie sieht von Aaron zu ihr hinüber. Charlie: Was? Claire: Du versuchst immer lustig zu sein, wenn du nicht auf eine Frage antworten willst. Charlie: [Scherzhaft] Ach, ich versuch es nur? Er beginnt, für Aaron Grimassen zu schneiden, als Claire zwischen seinen Sachen eine kleine Marienstatue entdeckt. Sie nimmt sie verwundert zur Hand. Claire: Was ist das denn? Charlie sieht zu ihr hinüber. Als er die Figur in ihren Händen entdeckt, wird er augenblicklich nervös und fahrig, versucht es sich aber nicht anmerken zu lassen. Charlie: Oh. Die.. hab ich im Dschungel gefunden. Claire: Du hast sie gefunden? Sie betrachtet die Figur von allen Seiten. Charlie: Ja. Vorsichtig. Bitte sei vorsichtig. Claire: Ja. Charlie: Hier, nimm Aaron. Claire: [zu Aaron] Komm her. Ist ja gut. Rasch übergibt er ihr das Baby und nimmt die Marienfigur an sich, betrachtet sie nachdenklich, während Claire Aaron in ihre Arme legt und das Baby anlächelt. Charlie: Du musst vorsichtig mit ihr sein. Claire: [zu Aaron] Jaa.. Charlie: Das ist die Jungfrau Maria. Sie ist heilig. Claire wirft Charlie einen Blick zu. Claire: Bist du auf einmal religiös geworden? Charlie: Bin ich nicht. [Rasch verstaut er die Statue in seinem Rucksack] Es ist nur, vielleicht.. brauchen wir sie irgendwann. Ist doch schön, sowas zu haben. Claire sieht wieder zu Charlie hinüber, doch Klein-Aaron fängt an zu weinen und zieht ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Claire[zu Aaron] Hey.. Michael und Sawyer dümpeln langsam auf ihren Wrackteilen über das Meer. Noch immer ist es Nacht um sie herum. Das Meer ist völlig still. Sawyer: Es war nicht das Signal. Michael wirft ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. Sawyer: Ich sagte, es war nicht das Signal. Diese Leute, die uns das angetan haben.. zuerst dachte ich, dass es Fischer wären, oder Piraten oder sowas. Aber dann hab ich mir ihr Boot genauer angesehen. Weißt du irgendwas über Boote, Mike? Michael antwortet nicht, hört nur zu und wird von Minute zu Minute ärgerlicher. Sawyer: So ein Boot wurde nicht für das offene Meer gebaut. Beim ersten Windstoß schwappt Wasser über die Seitenwand. Sowas kommt höchstens 150 Kilometer weit. Ich bin sicher, ein Boot wie dieses hat seinen Hafen irgendwo ganz in der Nähe, zum Beispiel auf der Insel. Die Französin hat gesagt, die Anderen kommen, um das Kind zu holen. Das haben sie auch getan, Mike. Michael: Was? Sawyer: Sie waren seinetwegen hier. Deswegen hab ich ne Kugel in die Schulter gekriegt. Scheiße, Blaubart hat uns in die Luft gesprengt, weil sie deinen Jungen wollten. Michael: Soll das heißen, das ist meine Schuld? Sawyer: Ja, das will ich damit sagen. Michael: Deinetwegen haben die meinen Sohn entführt. Sie fuhren in die andere Richtung! Sawyer: Meinetwegen? Die haben nach uns gesucht, deshalb haben sie uns gefunden! Sie haben Walt gesucht! Michael: [wütend] Wehe du erwähnst seinen Namen noch ein mal! Sawyer: Was wirst du sonst tun? Mich nass spritzen? Michael spritzt tatsächlich Wasserschwaden zu ihm hinüber. Die Wellen bringen Sawyers Floßstück heftig zum Schaukeln, so sehr, dass es auseinanderbricht und Sawyer im Wasser landet. Sawyer keucht und hustet, doch sein Wrackteil ist zerstört und er hat keine andere Wahl, als hinüber zu Michaels zu schwimmen und sich dort hinaufzuziehen. Erschöpf bleibt er neben Michael liegen. Sawyer: Hör zu, ich weiß -- Michael: Halt die Klappe! Versuch nicht.. Du hast nichtmal die leiseste Ahnung, wie es ist, wenn man sich um jemanden sorgt. Sawyer antwortet nicht. Rückblick Rückblick. Susan ist allein in dem großen Verhandlungsraum. Sie betrachtet das Modell eines alten Segelschiffs, ähnlich der “Black Rock”. Als die Tür sich öffnet, dreht sie sich um. Michael kommt herein. Susan: Hallo. Michael: Wo sind deine Anwälte? Susan: Draußen. Ich hab ihnen gesagt, dass ich reden will.. mit dir allein. Aber wenn du deinen dabei haben willst... Michael: Nein. Schon okay. Da ist eine kleine Pause. Susan wirkt freundlich, eine Spur niedergeschlagen. Susan: Ich glaube, dass du gewinnst Michael: [Runzelt verwirrt die Stirn] Entschuldige bitte? Susan: Vor Gericht. Ich glaube, dass du es schaffst, dass ich Walt nicht mitnehmen darf. Aber ich muss dich.. trotzdem fragen wieso? Michael: Wieso was? Susan: Wieso du das tust? Michael: Er ist mein Sohn. Susan: Warum jetzt, Michael? Ich weiß, dass es dir nicht darum geht, was das beste für mich ist, aber in Rom wäre ich eine Seniorpartnerin der Kanzlei. Ich wäre in der Lage, Walt alles zu ermöglichen. Du bist noch erwerbsunfähig, Michael, du kannst nicht arbeiten. Und bald wirst du auch noch deine Wohnung räumen müssen. Michael: Du lässt deine Anwälte mich ausspionieren? Susan: Natürlich lass ich sie das tun. Genauso wie dein Anwalt mir nachspioniert. Keiner kann hier gewinnen. Michael: [Eindringlich bittend und leise] Dann hör auf damit. Susan: Michael, du musst in dieser Situation in erster Linie an dich denken. Du musst gesund werden, und du musst deine Finanzen wieder in den Griff kriegen, damit du mit deiner Kunst weiter machen kannst. Du bist ein sehr begabter Künstler, Michael. Aber wie willst du das alles schaffen, irgend etwas davon, und gleichzeitig für Walt da sein? Michael: Ich schaff es, weil ich es tue. Walt ist nun mal auch meine Verantwortung. Susan: Lass ihn bitte gehen. Eben weil es nicht um dich, oder um mich geht. Es-es geht um ihn. [holt einige Papiere aus einer Aktentasche] Ich will nicht vor Gericht, Michael. Also bitte ich... du musst ihn loslassen. Michael starrt sie an und weiß nicht, was er tun oder sagen soll. Ende des Rückblicks. Inselabschnitt Zurück in die Untergrundbehausung. Kate liegt am Boden, die Arme hinter dem Rücken zusammengebunden. Sie winkelt die Knie and und zerrt so lange mit den Armen, bis sie die zusammengefesselten Hände über die Schuhe hinweg nach vorne vor ihren Körper bewegen kann. Setzt sich auf, zieht Lockes Messer aus ihrer Hosentasche und klemmt sich den Griff zwischen die Knie, reibt das Kabel so lange an der Klinge, bis es zerreißt. Ihre Hände sind frei. Rasch rappelt sie sich auf, tastet sich in der Dunkelheit vor bis zu Wand, entdeckt dort einen Lichtschalter und knipst ihn an. Kate sieht in purem Erstaunen um sich. Der gesamte Raum ist gefüllt mit Regalen, und die sind sämtlichst gefüllt mit Vorräten, Kisten, Dosen, Flaschen, Eimern, Einweckgläsern… viele, wenn nicht alle von ihnen, mit ein und demselben Logo mit dem Schwan versehen, das Locke zuvor schon an der Wand im Gang gesehen hatte. Kates Augen wandern weiter, entdecken die Öffnung zu einem Lüftungsschacht in der Raumdecke. Schnell rückt sie ein paar Kisten zurecht, baut sie zu einer Treppe zusammen. Gerade als sie hinaufsteigen will, entdeckt sie eine Schachtel mit Schokoriegeln auf einem Regal. Für einen winzigen Moment zögert sie, dann nimmt sie einen heraus, reißt das Papier, auf dem der Name „Apollo“ geschrieben steht, auf und beißt hinein. Schließt die Augen und genießt den Riegel, so eine köstliche lang vermisste Abwechslung nach Wochen mit nichts als Obst. Doch dann packt sie wieder die Eile. Bevor sie sich wieder den Kistenstufen zuwendet, schnappt sie sich noch eine Handvoll Schokoriegel und stopft sie in die Hinterhosentaschen ihrer Jeans, klettert dann über die Kisten und stößt die Klappe zum Lüftungsschacht auf. Sie klettert in den schmalen rechteckigen waagerechten Schacht hinein, bahnt sich ihren Weg auf Händen und Knien. Unten im Wohnbereich der Untergrundbehausung sitzt Locke an einem Tisch in einer kleinen Einbuchtung in der Wand unter einem Fenster. Desmond marschiert rastlos vor ihm auf und ab. Das Gewehr immer noch griffbreit in den Händen. Locke: Der Pilot sagte, wir hätten den Funkkontakt verloren, und danach sind wir vom Kurs abgekommen. Etwa 1500 Kilometer, die ähm.. Suche ist sicher vor Wochen aufgegeben worden. Desmond: Ihr wart auf dem Flug von Sydney nach Los Angeles? Locke: Ja. Desmond: [Überrascht und ungläubig] Also existiert die Welt noch. Locke: [Gelassen] Ja, soweit ich weiß. Er beobachtet Desmond eingehend. Desmond läuft weiter auf und ab, sichtlich aufgeregt durch die Informationen. Locke: Würden Sie mir Ihren Namen verraten? Desmond bleibt stehen und sieht ihn an. Wirkt überrascht, und entspannter. Desmond: Mein Name? [Locke nickt. Nach einer Pause] Mein Name ist Desmond. Locke lächelt. Locke: Desmond, ich bin John. Ach, und die Waffe, die ist eigentlich völlig unnötig. Augenblicklich verfliegt Desmonds leichte Entspannung, er packt das Gewehr fester, wird schnippisch. Desmond: Ach ja? Dann sollte ich sie gleich dir geben, oder was? Locke weicht seinen durchdringenden dunklen Augen für einen Moment aus, sieht zum Fenster hinüber, immer noch lächelnd. Immer noch scheinbar ruhig. Desmond: Wie viele von euch gibt es? Locke: 43, aber 4 sind heute Morgen auf einem Floß weggesegelt. Desmond: Auf nem Floß? Er lacht, schüttelt seinen Kopf als wäre es das Lächerlichste, das er je gehört hat. Auf seinem beigen Arbeitsanzug ist dasselbe Logo zu sehen wie auf den Vorratsdosen in der Lagerkammer. Locke: Das-das künstliche Sonnenlicht, ist das weil Sie nie rausgehen? Desmond hört auf zu lachen, sieht Locke wieder misstrauisch an. Locke: Gibt es-gibt es noch andere Ausgänge? Desmond: Wie viele eurer Gruppe haben sich infiziert? Locke: Infiziert? Desmond: [Heftig] Infiziert, so wie Krankheit, so wie Tod. Locke: Steht deswegen „Quarantäne“ auf der Innenseite der Luke? Wir haben uns gefragt.. Desmond: Beantworte die Frage! Locke: Keiner ist infiziert. Keiner. Es ist keiner krank. Ein Piepen ertönt, laut und durchdringend durch einen Lautsprecher an der Wand. Auch Kate oben im Lüftungsschacht hört es und zuckt zusammen, sieht panisch um sich, versucht das Geräusch zu orten und auszumachen, was es bedeutet. Desmond hat es plötzlich sehr eilig. Desmond: Hoch mit dir. Locke folgt seiner Anweisung verwirrt, doch ohne Zögern. Desmond treibt ihn in den Raum mit der kuppelförmigen Decke und den Computern. Desmond: Schneller. Da stehen bleiben! Locke bleibt stehen, sieht sich vorsichtig um, versucht seinen Augen nichts entgehen zu lassen. Desmond geht zum Computer hinüber. Desmond: Kannst du damit umgehen, Pappmann? Locke: So einen hab ich 20 Jahre nicht gesehen. Desmond: [Lauter] Ich will wissen, ob du damit umgehen kannst?! Locke: [Rasch] Ja. Desmond: Hinsetzen! Locke setzt sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Computer. Desmond bleibt mit dem Gewehr hinter ihm stehen. An der Wand vor Locke ist ein Zählwerk, drei weiße Zahlen und zwei schwarze nebeneinander. Die weißen zählen 002, die schwarzen springen von 37 zu 36 und immer weiter abwärts (002,36). Locke wirft einen Blick auf das Zählwerk. Desmond: Okay, jetzt hör mir zu. Schreib genau das, was ich sage, verstanden?! Ganz genau, nichts anderes. Locke nickt und Desmond fängt an, die Zahlen anzugeben. Das Piepen dringt weiter durch die Stille. Desmond: 4, 8, 15... Locke tippt die Zahlen in den Computer, eine nach der anderen, wirkt nun etwas nervös, sieht immer wieder zwischen Bildschirm und Zählwerk hin und her. Desmonds Kopf fährt plötzlich zur Seite, angespannt lauscht er für einen Moment. Desmond: Hörst du das? Locke: Was? Desmond kommt rasch wieder näher an den Computer heran. Klingt gehetzt. Desmond: Wo waren wir grade? Locke starrt ihn nur verwirrt an. Desmond: [Brüllt] Welche Zahl hast du grade eingegeben?! Locke: 15. Desmond: Okay... 16... 23... 42. Auf dem Bildschirm erscheint eine Zahl nach der anderen, grün auf schwarzem Hintergrund. Vor der ersten ist das kleine Smiley-Gesicht zu sehen >: Lockes Finger zittern ein wenig. Desmond: Jetzt musst du "Execute" drücken. Locke zögert. Sieht zum Zählwerk hinüber, sieht auf den Bildschirm. Seine Finger über der Execute-Taste zucken, doch er bringt es nicht über sich, wirklich draufzudrücken. Locke: Was wird dann passieren? Desmond: Drück, Mann! Los doch! Und dann drückt Locke tatsächlich darauf. Das Zählwerk springt augenblicklich auf 108:00 um. Das Piepen verstummt. Nun ist es ganz still. Desmond sieht erleichtert aus. Locke verwirrt und beunruhigt. Plötzlich klingt Jacks Stimme in einiger Entfernung auf. Jack: Kate! Locke! Desmond richtet augenblicklich das Gewehr wieder auf Locke. Desmond: Wer zur Hölle ist das? Locke: Das wird wohl Jack sein. Schnitt. Desmond schubst Locke durch einen Flur, bleibt stehen und sieht durch ein Oszilloskop. Lockes Augen wandern unterdessen nimmermüde durch den Flur, immer im Versuch, so viel wie möglich aufzunehmen. Desmond bewegt das Oszilloskop so lange, bis er ein Bild von Jack bekommt, der sich vorsichtig seinen Weg durch den Gang bahnt. Desmond: Wer ist das? Locke: Sein, äh… sein Name ist Jack. Er ist unser Arzt. Desmond: Und was will er hier? Locke: Ehrlich gesagt, ich bin überrascht, dass er hier auftaucht. Desmond: Dein Arzt hat ne Waffe, Bruder. wendet sich vom Oszilloskop ab und schubst Locke grob weiter Beweg dich! Er schubst Locke zur Stereoanlage hinüber. Locke sieht sich etwas nervös um, während Desmond die Musik anstellt, „Make your own kind of music“. Oben im Lüftungsschacht zuckt Kate erneut zusammen, als die laute Musik durch die Stille dringt. Kriecht dann aber hastig weiter. Unten um Raum richtet Desmond seine Waffe auf Locke. Desmond: Gibst du einen Laut von dir, schieße ich. Na, los! Er schubst Locke weiter voran. Kate kriecht weiter durch den Schacht bis sie zu einer kleinen Öffnung kommt, die ihr einen Blick nach unten in den Raum gewährt. Sie erblickt Jack im Computerkuppelzimmer und fängt sofort an, laut nach ihm zu rufen. Kate: Jack! Jack! Jack! Doch die Musik ist zu laut. Und er kann sie nicht hören. Plötzlich taucht Locke dort unten auf. Kate kann auch ihn von ihrem Platz aus sehen. Locke: Das würde ich nicht machen. Jack fährt zu ihm herum, richtet seine Waffe ohne zu zögern auf Locke. Locke steht ganz still. Jack: Wo ist Kate? Was zum Teufel... Desmond steht verborgen hinter einem Mauervorsprung genau wie in der vorherigen Episode. Jack kann ihn nicht sehen, er sieht nur Locke. Desmond: Wenn du dich bewegst, töte ich ihn. Leg die Waffe hin. Jack: Wo ist Kate? Locke: Jack, es ist okay. Desmond: Ich sagte, hinlegen! Jack: Wo ist Kate?! Locke: Es geht ihr gut. Bitte leg die.. Jack: Ich werde gar nichts hinlegen. Desmond zielt auf die Decke, drückt auf den Abzug, und die Kugel schlägt ganz in Kates Nähe gegen die Wand. Kate zuckt heftig zusammen und keucht. Desmond: Willst du, dass er stirbt? Leg sie hin! Jack: Hast du etwa davon gesprochen, Locke? Ist das dein Schicksal? Alle Wege führen hierher…? Locke: Jack, du musst dich beruhigen. Desmond: [Kommt hinter der Mauer hervor und stellt sich hinter Locke] Leg die Waffe hin, oder ich puste ihm den verdammten Kopf weg, Bruder! Jetzt kann Jack sehen, wer es ist. Und die Erkenntnis trifft ihn wie ein Schlag. Jack: Du. Desmond starrt ihn an. Jack starrt zurück. Er sieht völlig entgeistert aus. Zurück aufs Meer. Michael und Sawyer treiben noch immer auf ihrem kleinen Stück Floß. Sawyer hält sich die schmerzende blutverschmierte Schulter. Plötzlich sieht er etwas im Wasser, etwas weiter vor sich. Er beugt sich vor und versucht mit dem gesunden Arm das Wrackteil näher heranzupaddeln. Michael, der mit dem Rücken in diese Richtung sitzt, dreht sich zu ihm um. Michael: Was zum Henker ist das? [Er dreht sich ganz herum, um besser sehen zu können, während Sawyer weiterpaddelt.] Das gehörte zum Floß, ein Teil der Pontons. Hör auf zu paddeln. Hör auf damit! Du erhöhst den Druck auf die Verbindungen, es wird auseinander brechen. [Doch Sawyer hört nicht zu.] Verdammt, es wird auseinanderbr.. Und da bricht das Floßstück tatsächlich auseinander. Sawyer rutscht ins Wasser. Michael kann sich gerade so auf dem verbleibenden noch etwas haltbareren Rest halten. Versucht Sawyer wieder raufzuhelfen. Michael: Hey Sawyer! Komm rauf. Doch Sawyer schüttelt den Kopf. Sawyer: Dann werden wir beide untergehen. Ich versuche zum Ponton zu schwimmen. Michael: Mach nicht so'n Quatsch. Sawyer: [Gibt Michael seine Waffe] Wenn dieser blutrünstige Wichser auftaucht, dann ziel und drück ab, verstanden? Michael:'' 'Verstanden. Damit lässt Sawyer vom Floßstück ab und schwimmt in Richtung Ponton davon. '''Michael: Du schaffst es! Du schaffst es! Er ist noch nicht sehr weit gekommen, als plötzlich der Hai wieder auftaucht. Er schwimmt ganz dicht an der Oberfläche, und Michael sieht die unheilvolle Rückenflosse. Er packt die Waffe fester, seine Hände zittern. Der Ponton ist ziemlich weit von Michael weg, und selbst wenn Sawyer schwimmt so schnell er kann, hat er ihn noch nicht erreicht. Michael hat keine Wahl, er zielt auf die rasende Haiflosse und drückt ab. Nichts passiert. Michael starrt die Waffe entsetzt an. Sawyer schwimmt so schnell es seine verletzte Schulter zulässt. Wieder drückt Michael ab. Und diesmal ertönt ein Schuss. Doch der Hai schwimmt weiter. Sawyer schwimmt mit letzter Kraft, während Michael wieder und wieder abdrückt. Und dann spritzt Blut auf. Michael: Sawyer! [Hastig paddelt er sein Wrackstück zum Ponton hinüber. Kann Sawyer nicht mehr sehen ] Sawyer! Sawyer! Da taucht Sawyer am anderen Ende des Pontons auf. Nicht mehr verletzt als vorher, doch völlig erschöpft und heftig nach Luft schnappend. Der Hai ist verschwunden. Sawyer: Gib mir deine Hand. Michael hilft Sawyer auf den Ponton und klettert dann selbst hinauf. Rückblick Rückblick. Michael wartet auf einer Bank sitzend mit einer Geschenktüte in der Hand in einem belebten sonnigen Park. Susan, mit einem kleinen Walt an der Hand, kommt den Weg herunter auf ihn zu und bleibt vor ihm stehen. Susan: [Zu Walt] Da ist er, siehst du ihn? Michael steht auf, geht auf sie zu. Michael: Oh. Hallo. Klein Walt sagt nichts lässt die Hand seiner Mutter nicht los. Susan: Tut mir Leid, dass ich so spät bin, aber ich musste packen. Das Flugzeug geht gleich morgen früh. Michael: Na, klar. Kein Problem. Da ist eine kleine unbehagliche Pause. Susan: Äh, hey, willst du mal hallo sagen, Walt? Doch Klein-Walt gibt keinen Laut von sich. Michael: Hallo, Walt. Ich... ich... Hey, äh.. [Er holt einen kleinen Plüscheisbären aus der Geschenktasche und zeigt ihn Walt] der ist für dich, Mann. [Walt nimmt ihn nicht an, rührt sich überhaupt nicht. Zu Susan] Ist ein Bär gut? Susan: Ja. Äh, klar. Er ist sehr schüchtern. Michael sieht wieder zu Walt hinunter, geht etwas auf ihn zu und kniet sich vor ihn. Michael: Hey, mein Kleiner. Tja, eigentlich kann ich dich schon gar nicht mehr so nennen. Kuck, wie groß du geworden bist. Also.. du und ich, wir beide werden uns ne Weile nicht sehen, Walt. Äh, aber ich garantiere dir, dass du.. ein großartiges Leben haben wirst. Deine Mami, sie wird.. sie wird sich gut um dich kümmern. Und Brian wird.. wird sich auch gut um dich kümmern. Aber weißt du was? Ich will, dass du eins weißt. Egal, wo du auch stecken magst, ich... Dein Daddy, ja dein Daddy, der liebt dich auch, und zwar ganz tief in seinem Inneren, und das, was ich jetzt sage gilt... für immer, okay? Er betrachtet Walt traurig, hofft auf eine kleine Reaktion, doch Walt hängt nur stumm an seiner Mutti. Susan: Es tut mir Leid. Er ist... Michael steht wieder auf. Michael: Nein, ist okay. Ist okay. Äh.. äh, hier.. [Gibt ihr das Geschenk].. nur - du weißt schon - sag ihm ab und zu, dass er von mir ist, okay? Susan: Okay. Auf Wiedersehen, Michael. Michael: Ja, Auf Wiedersehen. Er sieht ihn nach, als sie sich umdrehen und davongehen. Ende des Rückblicks. Inselabschnitt Über dem Meer geht die Sonne auf. Michael sitzt zusammengesunken auf dem Ponton, den Kopf gesenkt, und weint verzweifelt. Sawyer wacht davon auf. Betrachtet ihn besorgt. Sawyer: Alles klar, Mike? Michael: Es ist meine Schuld. Sawyer: Was? Michael: Ich hätt ihn niemals mit auf das Floß nehmen dürfen. Er hebt den Kopf, sein Gesicht starr und bleich aber entschlossen. Michael: Ich hol ihn mir zurück. Ich hol mir meinen Sohn zurück. Sawyer sieht um sich, die aufgehende Sonne in seinem Rücken. Wendet sich zur anderen Seite. Und fängt an spöttisch zu lächeln. Sawyer: Und was haben wir da.. Etwas weiter vor ihnen breitet sich Land aus. Grün und hügelig. Die Insel. Sawyer: Die Strömung hat uns zurückgetrieben. Wir sind Zuhause. Schnitt. Sawyer und Michael schleppen sich gebückt und am Ende ihrer Kräfte an Land. Doch es bleibt keine Zeit, sich hinzusetzen und auszuruhen, denn plötzlich kommt jemand wild durch die Büsche gerannt. Laut schreiend. Sawyer und Michael blicken verwirrt auf. Sawyer: Jin? Jin! Es ist Jin. Er rennt so schnell er kann, läuft, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. Seine Arme sind hinter dem Rücken zusammengebunden. Und er brüllt ununterbrochen. Jin: Michael! Sawyer! Sawyer: Jin! Sie laufen ihm entgegen, zutiefst beunruhigt und verwirrt. Jin fällt vor ihnen in den Sand. Rasch bindet Michael seine Fesseln los. Jin redet und redet ganz verzweifelt auf Koreanisch auf sie ein. Er ist völlig aufgelöst und panisch. Doch Michael und Sawyer können ihn nicht verstehen. Michael: Beruhige dich, Jin. Ruhig, ruhig. Was ist denn los? Da fängt Jin plötzlich an, in ihrer Sprache zu reden. Nur ein einziges Wort. Jin: Andern. Andern. Michael: Was? Jin: Andern! Andern! Michael: Was meinst du? Was? Jin erblickt die Anderen hinter Sawyer und Michael, und sein Blick wird noch panischer, seine Stimme lauter und verzweifelter. Jin: Andern.. Sawyer und Michael fahren herum. Und sehen endlich, was er meint. Etwas entfernt am Strand steht bedrohlich aufgebaut eine Gruppe von Menschen, grobe keulenartige Waffen in den Händen, und starrt zu ihnen herüber. Sawyer und Michael starren in verwirrtem Schock zu ihnen zurück. ---- Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys. Kategorie:Transcripte Kategorie:Staffel 2